


Unlike Anyone Else

by marsy_142



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Flirting, Texting, just...straight into the damn smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsy_142/pseuds/marsy_142
Summary: After flirtatious messages Lena decides to cut to the chase and invites Kara to visit her at her office. She found something strange about this girl, but can't exactly put her finger on what it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how this is received I may resort to writing further chapters to expand on this story. I have a few ideas on how to throw in some twists and turns. So yeah if you like it and want me feel free to let me know! I'll see what I can do.

The CEO sat in her boardroom surrounded by various international associates and investors who were interested in her company’s work. She talked confidently about her proposals until her flow was thrown off by her phone that buzzed against the table to signal she had received a message, she picked it up and checked it in case it was anything important. “Sorry I have to get this,” Lena apologised to the room, everyone nodded in understanding until a hint of red hit her cheeks.

‘Knock it off Kara. You are making me blush and I’m in a very important meeting,’ she sent in reply to two very graphic messages about what Kara would like to do to her if they were alone right now. Lena placed her phone in her purse under the table and regained her composure. 

“Sorry about that,” she coughed, “Let’s get back on track –“ 

After a three hour long exchange of ideas and contact details from the boardroom the CEO of L-Corp was finally left alone with her thoughts. She retrieved her phone and read the latest message.

‘I can’t help myself Miss Luthor. I miss you.’

‘All throughout that meeting I was imagining what I could be doing to you,’ Lena sent as a smirk crossed her lips. 

‘Miss Luthor you are making me blush.’

‘I wish I could see that cute blush of yours. Perhaps later? If you are free.’

‘Perhaps…but I’m blushing all over. This is making it really hard to work I think Cat might start to suspect something,’ Kara shielded her face with her arm and looked around her office hoping no one was looking.

‘The blush is all over? Where does it not touch? And you should really stay focused Kara. Don’t let little old me distract you.’

‘My feet maybe? And I can’t help it…I keep thinking about things....’

‘Imagining things? Like what Kara?’ Lena sat back in her desk chair and placed her laptop to the side so she could relax and just enjoy each and every word she was reading.

‘I keep thinking about...your body…and mine.’ 

‘Our bodies? Together?’

‘Um...yeah.’

‘Oh do tell me more Miss Danvers.’

Kara bit her lip and sent off her reply, ‘I can’t…it’s really embarrassing Lena.’

‘Tell me,’ pressed the Luthor.

‘I keep imagining you…between my legs. I’ve never had that before...’

‘Oh my, Kara Danvers. I never knew you were this naughty.’

No response for well over an hour. Lena was beginning to think she had done something wrong. On the other side Kara was heading back to her desk after spending time running errands. She grabbed for her phone quickly to apologise for keeping her lover waiting. 

‘Sorry, Cat needed me to make travel arrangements.’

‘Will you come to visit me at L-Corp after you have finished your work?’

‘In L-Corp? But won’t there be people there…’

‘There will be people working there yes, but no one should come bother me unless it is urgent.’

‘What if it is urgent? What if they see us Lena?’

‘Am I not allowed to have visitors?’

‘Okay…I’ll be right over.’

‘I’ll be waiting’ 

\-----

About an hour later and Lena hears a knock on her office. “Miss Luthor, I have Miss Danvers here she said she is here to see you,” called her receptionist from outside her office.

“Send her in,” Lena shouted back. 

The door was opened and Kara walked inside timidly, “Miss Luthor-“she began but was swiftly cut off by Lena.

“You don’t have to keep up the formalities around me,” she stood to welcome the shy reporter into her office.

“Your secretary was outside…I didn’t want her to…you know,” Kara waved her hands as she spoke and trailed off which was something that always humoured Lena. 

“Will you wait by the desk for a moment? I have something to do,” Lena left the room and is heard talking outside the office to some people and when she returns Kara is stood awkwardly by the desk swaying her hips. 

The door is locked and with eyes full of hunger Lena approaches Kara and looks her up and down, “You are ever so cute.”

A whimper escaped Kara’s lips and she looked down at her feet, “You look gorgeous though.”

Lena seized Kara’s hips and pushed her back against and on top of the table so that she could pull down her bottoms. A gasp escaped from the blonde’s mouth and she lay back knowing what was coming next before nodding over to the open window, “but…people could see.”

“Who cares? It’s my company after all,” Lena answered and knelt in front of the desk pushing her face between the gorgeous blonde’s legs. She inhaled deeply at the scent as Kara tried to pull her legs back together to slow the Luthor down. 

“I’m embarrassed…I haven’t done this before.”

“Don’t be embarrassed,” she reassured and planted a small kiss against Kara’s inner thigh. “Your aroma is delicious.” 

Kara’s face flushed bright red and she pulled her hands up to help shield it, “But…what if I make a mess?” 

Hungry blue eyes met hers, “You won’t,” Lena explained clearly, “I can clean it up.” She leant in closer, gripped onto Kara’s toned legs firmly to keep her still, and pressed the tip of her tongue against her sweet spot. 

A cry of pleasure escaped Kara before biting her lip to suppress those noises. There were still people in offices either side of Lena’s that would need to stay focused on their work. She knew she had to keep quiet but occasionally a soft “fuck” or moan would slip. 

Sharp nails dug into the soft skin of her thighs while the Luthor’s tongue pressed at her centre carefully, causing Kara to shake and arch her back. Her hands reached out to grasp the side of the table being cautious not to break it under her unnatural strength.

“Careful of my desk,” Lena growled playfully, she was sure it could withstand a little rough treatment but nothing had prepared her for her lover pulling one of the corners apart at the stimuli she was receiving. 

“I-um…sorry…it’s just…fuck.” 

Lena’s gaze is locked on her as she continued working her tongue between Kara’s legs. The blonde’s teeth were pulling on her lip hard until it began to bleed, but then all of a sudden, stopped. When it became too much to bare Kara’s muscles tightened and her head shot back with a “oh god,” on her lips. 

“Just as I had expected, you are just as delicious as your scent leads me to believe.” 

Squirming and writhing Kara said unsteadily, “I can’t take it…that was…so...oh god thank you.” 

“Was it as you expected?” Lena questioned, she then licked at her lips to collect the remainder of Kara’s juices then continued, “You…you taste unlike anyone else…not that I’ve had much experience with this myself.”

“I’m not like anyone else.”

“Oh? Not like anyone else?” Lena raised an eyebrow.

“Well…I mean I’m just…I’ve always been a bit weird,” backtracks Kara.

“I’m not entirely sure that would…affect how you taste.”

“Oh…um yeah I’m just being silly.”

Lena doesn’t entirely believe her, but for now, she was just happy to have had this experience.


End file.
